


come closer.

by lotusandcloud



Series: this love is ours. [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusandcloud/pseuds/lotusandcloud
Summary: "Do you want to fuck me?"Tay almost dropped the beer can he was holding, never in his life would he have imagined he would hear these words come out of New's mouth. Tohim, of all people.Must be the alcohol talking.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Series: this love is ours. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	come closer.

**Author's Note:**

> In which I write something powered by 3 hours of sleep, caffeine and anxiety.
> 
> Also my first TayNew fic ever!

"Do you want to fuck me?"

Tay almost dropped the beer can he was holding, never in his life would he have imagined he would hear these words come out of New's mouth. To _him_ , of all people.

Must be the alcohol talking.

"You're drunk." Tay looked at his _friend_ , two empty cans of beer in front of him. New was not a lightweight, but that question was so out of the blue.

"I'm sober enough to strike up this question with you." They were sitting on the floor, opting to lean their backs on the couch because New refused to clean if Tay spilled the beer on the couch again. New was sitting with his knees close to his chest, his cheeks smeared with a shade of light pink. "Sober." 

Tay emptied his can, before crushing it and lightly throwing it to join New's empties. "Obviously not, since you're striking this conversation with me, of all people." He pushed New lightly. "What or who is the cause of this question?" Tay was curious. 

"Remember Arm's party last weekend?" New asked as he leaned his head on the couch. Tay nodded with a small 'yeah'. "I was with the girls when they played spin the bottle."

"Okay," Tay nodded. "... and?"

"You had sex with Namtan." New looked at him, eyes focused on Tay.

Tay stared back, New's eyes were covered by his growing bangs, Tay reached out and brushed his bangs to the side to get a clear look of New's eyes. "And what does that have to do with this conversation we are having?"

Somehow, New took note how Tay didn't even deny it.

"They asked her about your bedroom performance." Tay's hand stopped moving. New made a soft noise, wanting him to continue because Tay's warm hand on his scalp was comforting.

"For fuck sake," Tay sighed. "but go on." His hand started moving again, brushing New's bangs to the side and Tay swore he heard New whine when he pulled his hand back. New was always touchy when he got alcohol in his system.

New shrugged. "Well, they didn't ask about the details. More like a rating from 1 to 10."

"Hopefully I'm rated more than 5." Tay opened a new can of beer. He just had only one can, anyway. One more wouldn't hurt for this conversation. "Though a 7 or 9 is nice too." He snickered.

"Solid 11." Tay's eyebrow shot up as he took his first sip of the new can. "That's her only answer." New looked at him again, Tay couldn't decipher the expression behind New's eyes. It was... something he never saw. And Tay had seen lots of expressions behind New's eyes over the years.

Tay put down his beer. "And that stirs a curiosity in you, because...?" He laughed. "Ah, maybe I should treat Namtan to dinner to thank her for that solid 11." Tay mused, he hadn't seen Namtan around campus lately. Maybe they could catch up over dinner.

"Focus, Tay Tawan Vihokratana." New snapped his fingers in front of Tay's smug face. "Do you want to fuck me?" He asked again, eyebrows raised this time as he looked at Tay expectantly.

Tay was quiet as he stared back. They were looking at each other for a few moments, and no one spoke at all. "We are close friends, best friends even." Tay finally broke the silence.

"And?"

"That will change things between us."

"Being friends somehow didn't stop you from sleeping with Lee." New rolled his eyes. 

"How-" Tay was speechless. No one knew about him and Lee, not even Off or Arm. Afterall, it had been years.

New shot him a sharp look. "The party. I was hanging out with him at the mini bar when he got too drunk and turned into a talkative mess." 

"I feel like I should be thankful I wasn't at the party." Tay shook his head. At the time, he had gone back to his hometown for the weekend to celebrate his grandmother's birthday with the rest of his family. And looking at how things escalated, he totally had no regrets not going to Arm's party.

New rolled his eyes. "I quote his words, _'maybe I should ask Tay if he wants to have sex with me again'_ ," New made a gesture. "And much, much, more TMI." New scowled. "I don’t know why he told me all that."

"It was only twice." Tay reached out for his beer again. "With him, that is." He took another sip.

New punched Tay's thigh. "Enough to make him still go heart eyes over your dick, I guess." 

"New," Tay grunted. "I never ask you about your sex life, don't make this awkward between us, just because you now know I used to sleep with some of our friends." He chugged the rest of the beer in the can and crushed it. Tay always took his time when he was drinking, but this situation they were in was making him anxious.

New laughed. "Has anyone, _our friends_ , ever approached you and talked about them having sex with me?" Tay shook his head. "That's why."

"Okay, that's fair. But then again, they come to you on their own. It’s not my fault." Tay playfully nudged New with his legs, and New nudged him back.

It was quiet again. And Tay thought it was the end, when the next thing that came out of New's mouth made him feel the need for another beer. Or something stronger.

"So, a threesome with Joss and Mild too, huh?"

Tay stiffened. "...How," He sighed. Tay really needed something stronger to go on with this conversation. "How the fuck you find out about that?"

"I helped Lee when he was puking his guts out in the bathroom," New grimaced. "before I mistakenly walked in on Joss and Mild in one of the rooms. And they had the audacity to ask me to join them, again, I'm quoting, _Tay has done this with us before_ ," New bellowed. "What the fuck, Tawan, how wild are you actually?" He pushed Tay's shoulder with his.

Tay pushed him back, at the same time slapping New's legs. "They asked, and I was curious."

New tilted his head toward Tay, he didn't say anything as he looked at his friend. "And you don't want to entertain my curiosity?" He asked.

"Not with you." Tay answered without waiting for a beat.

"And why not?" New asked him back. "Give me reasons." 

"New." Tay sighed.

"Tay," New rolled his eyes. "what's stopping you?" He added, as if he was challenging Tay.

"Because I don't want to fuck things up with you?"

"Well then, thankfully, I am the one asking for the fuck." 

"New."

"They said the third time's a charm. So, Tay, do you want to fuck me?"

He got nothing from Tay. 

Tay was quiet, _again_ , but he was staring at New. So New did the only thing he could think of, he stared back. Their eyes locked for a few moments, and New’s lips curled up a bit when he noticed Tay glanced down at his lips.

New leaned forward, close enough that he could hear Tay’s breath. "Say the magic words and my lips are yours." New smiled smugly as he watched Tay clearing his throat. "You can do whatever you want to me." 

"Stop. You’re drunk and you’re going to regret this in the morning." Tay tensed.

New sighed. "I told you, I’m sober enough to understand the consequences of what I’m asking." 

"If you were sober you wouldn’t be asking this." 

"I totally would, you know me better than anyone else, Tay."

_Damn it, he totally would._

It was a humid night, and they were slightly tipsy, and there was this unspeakable tension between them that both Tay and New knew was never there between them until this moment they shared. 

Again, Tay was the one to break the tension. Tay then snickered as he shook his head. "What have I gotten myself into…" 

"Well?" New glanced at him, Tay could see his long eyelashes from this angle, and New looked beautiful like this. 

And that was _not_ the tipsy Tay talking. He had always thought New was beautiful. 

Breathtaking, even.

So maybe Tay's rationality slipped away as he pulled New closer by his wrist, and Tay didn't miss the way New's eyes twinkled as he let Tay pulled him close.

"No regrets, promise me." Tay looked at him straight in the eyes. He was obviously serious, any hint of playfulness he had before to humor New was gone.

New bit his inner lips. _That was hot. A very serious Tay was devastatingly hot_. Instead of answering straightaway, New took a deep breath in a calming matter, before he licked his lips and smiled his dazzling smile. "No regrets."

No one had to know New was obviously too eager when Tay pulled him up as they made their way toward Tay's room.

No one had to know Tay almost tripped over nothing when New pushed him against the wall before they reached the room to kiss him senselessly.

No one had to know how New's breathy moans sounded so delightful to him, and Tay intended to swallow every sound that came out of New's pretty mouth. 

New didn't even realize they had reached Tay's bed, it was only when he felt the soft mattress on his back that he knew they had moved from making out against the wall. _Of course, Tay wouldn't fuck him against the wall. Always the gentleman._

Little did they know, that from here onward, in the dim light of the room, everything between them would change.


End file.
